


A Man's Greatest Treasure

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings about his pending betrayal of the trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/profile)[**hh_writersblock**](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/) "first person' challenge; placed 3rd

I open the door, dismayed but not surprised to see Harry Potter and his friends on my doorstep. They said Potter would come here, though I don't know how they knew. They said that I would have to turn him and his friends over if I wanted to see my precious Luna again.

I invite them in. I can't look them in the eye-- I'm terrified that my betrayal will show there, that they'll flee and I'll lose my dearest Luna forever. But they stay, and they listen as I talk.

I wonder what they've done that Death Eaters want them. What did Luna do wrong, after all? She befriended this boy and his friends. His friends-- they did nothing wrong besides knowing Potter. And Potter-- all he had done was fail to die as a baby. None of them deserve this. The other two, they have parents, parents who love them and will miss them just as I miss Luna.

But it doesn't matter. I'd trade a hundred innocent children for my darling Luna. A thousand. I close my eyes as the Death Eaters arrive.


End file.
